ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Global State (2074-2150)
The First Global State was the first of the three reigns of the Global State, this one being between 2074 & 2150. The State took shape out of the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity after the conclusion of the First Dark War & it dissolved after the return of the Alliance shortly after the start of the Second Dark War. History Early roots for the State The earliest signs of the establishment of the Global State were possibly in between the years of 2040 & 2050, when humans began to uncover artifacts & return to rebuilding society. They created early citys that were dubbed as primitive citys. Most primitive citys were destroyed by the shadowghosts before the end of the First Dark War. Other primitive citys survived, such as New York II & New Wildwood. The city of Metropolitan was erected in the midst of the First Dark War & eventually the Great Lakes Citadel was created as a military base for the war. Establishment Reign 2075-2079 Immediately following the end of the First Dark War, the State elected it's own leader & claimed the lands of North America & began it's movement outward to expand to the rest of the world. In 2078, a group of tyrannical government officials proposed a tremendous assassination plot to kill the main leader & to usurp the position of power to their leader. This plot was discovered & when the State attempted to capture the terrorists, the traitors gathered followers that declared war on the State, thus beginning the Global Rebellion, a minor civil war much like one that would occur in 2083. The Rebellion began in January of 2078 & ended immediately after December. The State remained in power & showed that it will not tolerate conspiracys or physical acts of rebellion. 2080-2089 In 2081, the Global State expanded to Latin America, which was under the inhabitance of the Brazili & the Spaniard tribes. The two native tribes killed the intruding immigrants & caused the first of the three native wars. The Native Wars were three wars fought for a long time over the land between the native clans & the Global State. The Global Spanish War was the first of these wars & was a major fight. During the course of this war, the Global State would take former southern Mexico, the remainder of Latin America & then the northern tip of South America. In 2083, a group of savage people in the Wastelands called the Marauders began attacking the villages. At one point, the native tribe besieged Metropolitan City, but were unsuccessful at breaching the security walls that protect the city from both shadowghosts & the harsh environment of the Wastelands. The State declared it's own civil war against the Marauders. This civil war was a minor one in comparison to one the third state would face. In 2085, as they reached Alaska, they met a band of Russian-Asian cultured brutes. Two tribes existed: the Barbarians (in Russia & Alaska) & the Vikings (in Northern Europe). The Barbarian War was fought to take control of the Alaskan & Siberian territorys. 2090-2099 2100-2109 2110-2119 2120-2129 2130-2139 2140-2144 Last days of the State Dissolution Legacy Second Global State Third Global State